


All In

by Snowworries



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: #camsten, F/M, don't hate me, i love them, no kissing, these are my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron's life is upside-down: his girlfriend is now his ex, the only girl he's ever loved is in a comatose state and he hasn't slept in days. At least his heart is still working...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I'm so happy to be posting this because it's been in lock-up for days. Please enjoy and I'm really excited to continue writing for this fandom. Look out for some more fics because they-be-comin' soon!
> 
> Love ya'll!  
> xox

He stood across from Nina, the look in her eyes seemingly knowing as she stood behind the register. She looked sad, a slight glistening in her eyes giving way to the emotional barrier she had so desperately put up when he walked through the door. Even the sight of her favourite comic books couldn't cheer her up, his wandering eyes never meeting hers, the only sigh he needed to know that he had broken her heart.

She reached out for him, wrapping her arms around him in a stiff hug before she went to the back to restock. He stood there for a moment letting his eyes glaze over, he turned and walked out, before turning the corner. Wandering down the street sluggishly he made his way towards the Chinese restaurant, pushing the door open and made his way to the hidden elevator shaft in the back.

As the lift ascended, he turned to his left, expecting to see his favourite blonde standing alongside him, with a smirk on her face, only to find emptiness. His heart ached, his chest squeezing painfully as he felt recently familiar pressure behind his eyes. His sucked in a shaky breath, his chest painful as he pulled it into his lungs before the doors opened.

Stepping out into the lab, a cold burst of air sent him out of his reverie, the sight of Kirsten still floating delicately in the tank pushing him forward. Climbing the step ladder and leaning into the tank, he pushed himself forward until he was able to hold her hand in the water. Linus wandered over and handed Cameron a mic, his hand closing around on instinct before switching it on and plugging it into his ear. Taking a deep breath, he tested the mic and spoke into it.

“Hey, Stretch. Can you hear me?” he waited for two beats, his heartbeat picking up in fear before he heard her breathe out with a slight chuckle.  
“Yes, Cameron. I can hear you. I miss you, Cam.”  
He sucked in a surprised breath, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a sad smile.

“I miss you too, cupcake. You need to come back to us, stretch, you need to come back to me.” pressing his forehead to her shoulder, water lapping over his cheeks, a tear slid down into the pool.

Silence. The only response he received was silence. Torturous, deafening silence. In the midst of the silence, he heard a whimper, Kirsten's lower lip quivering as she released a small cry, her hand reaching out for his hand. Grasping at his wrist, she pulled slightly, his other hand only just managing to reach and grip the side of the tank.  
"Woah there, Stretch," he pulled himself back slightly, "You need to slow your heart rate, okay?"  
With a shaky breath out, she slowed her breathing, her fingers loosening from around his wrist, and became more relaxed floating aimlessly in the tank. With her chest rising and falling in even movements, her eyelids fluttered, her eyes scrunching as she heard Camille yell out in the background.  
"Her guys, she's back online. She can finally bounce." small tears shone in her eyes, her voice was breathy and wet, her eyes glowing as she glanced over at her close friend lying in the tank of water.

Cameron launched into action, an immediate emergency call sent out to all stitchers staff, his hand gripping at Kirsten's arm as systems were turned online. Camille's hands ran over her keyboard, eyes serious and still as the screen flashed with colour against her face. Linus was rushing towards his station in seconds, sending a loving and reassuring glance at Camille as he opened up the software. Maggie barged in through the main lift, sprinting towards the bay with Fisher close on her tail. Ayo standing by, a device in hand as she erratically checked Kirsten's vitals, relaying information via head mike to the rest of the team.

Gripping tighter to her arm, he started the stitching process, yelling out his usual orders and pointing towards Camille as she booted up the program. Pushing her arms forwards, she sent a jolt of energy through Kirsten, her brain activity sky-rocketing as she mapped out her memories and tried to stabilise all thought-processing patterns.  
"Make the bounce, Kirsten! Make the bounce!" Camille was yelling into the mic, watching as Kirsten's fingers ran rapidly over the keypad, typing in her name and pin code before her eyes opened and she sat up with so much force that water splashed over the side of the tank. She gasped for air, her heart rate erratic and unstable as she desperately tried to calm her breathing.

Ayo ran over with an oxygen mask, the machine already online before it was placed over her mouth and nose. Breathing in Kirsten felt the oxygen entering her lungs, her chest expanding as she felt the air pass through her entire body. With a sigh she closed her eyes, her hand still encased in Cameron's hand. Drifting in and out she felt the team sigh in relief, their footsteps drifting away before the only sound she could hear was Cameron's deep breathing. In a deep sleep, Cameron took her from medical and escorted her to his house, the drive over silent as he repeatedly peered over to look at her sleeping form as he made his way towards his apartments building. Stepping out of his car, he picked her up bridal style, her head tucked into the crook of his neck and her body cradled against his chest. Laying her down on his bed he wandered into the living room, a blanket and pillow already laid out, looking behind him to see her curled into herself, her arms grabbing at his pillow and her legs curled into her chest. With his job done he went to his "bed", pulling the covers back and lying underneath. With a final sigh, he relaxed back into his pillow, his chin tucked into his chest and his eyes drooping as sleep overtook him. His princess was finally safe, safe in his apartment, sleeping soundly and he was finally at peace.


End file.
